


Katsuki Yuuri's Magnificent Dick

by Lettum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Social Media, betting for sex, competitive bottoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: Victor has been feeling under the weather the past few days and he thinks it has something to do with his husband's magnificent dick. Yuuri doesn't agree but takes them to the doctor to get a check up before the next season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung from a conversation in Crimson-chains discord. Here you go :)

“You lost the bet, and you know what that means Victor, get to thrusting” Yuuri punctuated his statement by wiggling his hips in invitation. Victor gulped before moving up behind his husband and aligning himself with his entrance.

“But what if I hurt the baby?” Victor hesitated, clearly torn between caring for this new life growing between them or ramming his beautiful husband into the mattress.

“What baby?” Yuuri asked experated. They had been having this fight all morning and all he wanted was to get pounded into next week since the next day was their rest day before the start of the season.

“The one growing inside me this very instant! You’ve seen how I’ve been feeling sick the last few days! And my nesting habits that have started!” Victor exclaimed as he absently rubbed himself against Yuuri, distracted as he was with his line of thought.

“Victor, there is no baby, you are an alpha and you don’t actually have any of the parts needed to create a baby. Now you lost the jump contest earlier and so you need to pay up.” Yuuri reached back and took matters into his own hand as he guided his husband into his entrance and then grabbed one of Victor’s arms to pull him in deeper. Once Victor was fully seated deep inside, Yuuri flexed his inner muscles and started to rock back.

“Yuuri…. Yuuri that’s not fair! We could hurt them!” Victor tried to protest, soon lost in the haze of feeling that making love to his husband always brought.

“Will it make you feel better if tomorrow we go to the doctor and both get checked out? Make sure we are both in tip top shape for the coming season?” Yuuri grunted as he tried to set a pace. Any pace, it was maddening to not have Victor fully committed to their pleasure.

“Yes, that will make me feel better. Thank you.  Now where were we?” Victor leaned down to nip at the gland at the base of Yuuri’s neck and started thrusting in earnest. Deep powerful strokes that took Yuuri’s breath away.

“Finally, right there! Ohhh….” Yuuri gasped as coherent thought left him.

  
  
  


The next afternoon found the couple at their doctor, getting a battery of tests run to reassure Victor of his inability to conceive. They were in the office seated in front of a large desk with all the lab work and scans printed out as the doctor explained that Victor was not pregnant.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I know you have been experiencing some omega like traits lately, but I can assure you, it is not physically possible for you to be with child. You simply don’t have the organs to facilitate such a thing. If you look at this sonogram we did, you can clearly see that you do not have a uterus.” The doctor went through all the tests they did on Victor, which they also did on Yuuri to show the difference in their internal biology. Victor was still not convinced.

“What about my nesting? I’ve been going into heat too! I get so horny some days that we spend all of it in bed!” Victor gestured wildly, seeming to think that it would help his point. “Have you seen his dick?! It’s magnificent! It could get anything pregnant!” Yuuri blushed at the lewd praise from his husband.

“In my medical opinion, what you have been experiencing Mr.Nikiforov is sympathetic heats and nesting. In our testing, we did confirm that while you are not pregnant, Mr.Katsuki is. Congratulations.”

“P-pregnant?” Yuuri went pale, his hand going down to rest over his stomach.

“A baby?” Victor gasped, his mouth forming the heart shape that Yuuri loved so much.

“But, I’ve not been feeling different at all! Isn’t there like morning sickness or something?” Yuuri squeaked, not prepared for the news.

“Not in all cases Mr.Katsuki. Some experience all the usual symptoms but some people are lucky enough to not have to go through the more unpleasant effects of early pregnancy.”

“Yuuri! We’re gonna have a baby! I knew it!” Victor gathered Yuuri up into a bone crushing hug, rubbing his face into Yuuri’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess we are. It’s a lot to take in, thank you doctor. Victor let’s go home?” Yuuri smiled at his husband’s excitement, still too stunned to thing about anything else.

“I’ll set up the prenatal appointments starting next week, if that’s alright with everyone? You should be getting an email from our office by the end of the day.” The doctor walked them to the door, bidding them a good day.

Once back at their apartment, Victor coaxed Yuuri back into bed so they could talk and just be with each other. His hand kept going to Yuuri’s belly, stroking the taunt skin and toned abs that hid the tiny bundle they had made.

“Yuuri? How are you feeling? You’ve been quiet since we got home” Victor asked his voice low  and full of love.

“Shocked mostly. I want it but I didn’t think we’d start a family this soon.” Yuuri’s hand joined Victor’s on his belly, lacing their fingers together and stroking his thumb over Victor’s.

“You’re ok with taking this season off?”

“Yeah, I am. I was debating retiring soon anyway. Settling down and not flying all over the world six months of the year. Maybe get a place in Hasetsu and get Ice Castle popular again. I guess going out on Olympic gold is a good way huh?” Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss.

“This doesn’t mean you have to retire, but yeah it’s a good way to go out if you don’t feel like returning. And I like the idea of being near your family. They’re nice. They’d want to be a part of their grandchild’s life.” Victor fell silent after that, running his hand over Yuuri’s belly.

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“You are jealous aren’t you?”

“...No…”

“You are! You are so jealous!” Yuuri leaned up and over Victor, bopping him on the nose with his forefinger when he saw the blush high on Victor’s cheeks.

“Okay, maybe a little jealous. But can you blame me? It’s an amazing thing that your body can do and I thought for sure our love and that dick would get even me pregnant.” Victor leaned up and kissed him before they both burst into giggles.

“Well my dear husband, let’s see if my dick is as magical as you think it and and see if  we can’t get you pregnant too.” Yuuri grinned as he went for Victor’s neck.

“Mmm yes let’s give it all we’ve got…”


	2. How it all got started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I finally got some time to write more in this little AU. I hope you like it!

“So let me get this straight, you took Victor to the hospital to get all checked out, and took all  the same tests as him, just to prove that he couldn’t be pregnant. Only to find out that, you, are in fact pregnant?” Phichit asked from where he lounged on the couch across from Yuuri. When Phichit found out that his best friend in all the world was expecting, he dropped everything and flew out to St.Petersburg to be with his bestie, help out as much as he can, and document the greatest thing to happen to Phichit ever, in real time.

Yuuri blushed as he rearranged the pillows on the couch to better support his back, hiding his grin at Phichit’s exuberance at the addition to the Katsuki-Nikiforov family. Finally settled, Yuuri turned to his friend and began his story.

“Well, yeah I guess. You should have seen him though! It’s really cute how he started to do little things like hold his belly and he started cooing at Makka even more than normal. He was even nesting. I didn’t realize what it was because I never nest.” Yuuri smiled down at his growing tummy and ran a loving hand over it.

“But now that we know, we are starting to get stuff ready. You should see him when we go out shopping, he sneaks all kinds of baby things. The other day I had to stop him from buying a crib. It was nicer than out bedroom set and cost a fortune.” Yuuri laughed as he explained the habits of his husband.

“I’m really happy for you Yuuri. I’ve never seen you this content before” Phichit smiled. “But, as your best friend, it’s my duty to grill you on how this happened.” Phichit sat up and held his hand like a microphone as he launched into his questions. “Just how did Victor talk you into bottoming? If I remember correctly in college, even during your heats, you never wanted someone in you. I remember offering each time but you were always good with your toys and maybe a helping hand.” Phichit winked at this statement, watching as Yuuri blushed more.

“Well… it was actually my idea. After the Grand Prix Final and our exhibition skate, I just really wanted to feel him. Know he loved me and cared about me. And we had a few days off before getting back to training, so it was a good time to try it.” Yuuri got all doey eyed just thinking of it. “It was wonderful.”

“The Grand Prix? That can’t have been when he knocked you up, you’d have had the kid by now and not been able to skate in the Olympics this year.” Phichit was taken aback at this new information. 

“Ah, no that’s not when this happened,” Yuuri rubbed his belly. “That's when we started really switching things up. We would compete on who would score higher in competition and the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted in bed that night.” Yuuri blushed harder revealing this to his best friend.

Phichit stared at him, mouth hanging open as he took in this new information. “Damn Yuuri, I knew Victor was your biggest motivator but I never expected you to skate this well just so you could have your way with him. He must have a pretty magical dick.” Phichit laughed. He made a mental note to ask for details about the betting later, wanting to hear this story first.

Yuuri stared off into space with a lovesick grin on his face. “Yeah, he really does.”

Phichit smiled at Yuuri’s expression, knowing when to hold back the torrent of lewd comments he had ready. Yuuri looked so in love that he didn’t want to spoil the serene mood he was in.

After a pause, Phichit started his questions again. “Sooooo… tell me about Barcelona. How magical was it?” he asked, scooting closer giving Yuuri his undivided attention.

“Well it was that night after we skated our exhibition…”

_ flashback _

Yuuri and Victor were laying on their sides, Victor hugging Yuuri from behind in an octopus embrace, in their king sized hotel room bed after a long day that ended in skating their history making exhibition routine. Arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the calm before jumping back into the grind of training.

“Hey Victor? “

“Hmm?” Victor mumbled from his place cuddled up to Yuuri’s back.

“Since I broke your record for the free skate, shouldn't I get a reward?” Yuuri asked as he turned over in Victor’s arms, head tilted back exposing the length of his throat.

“What kind of reward were you thinking of?” Victor nuzzled into the glad at the base of Yuuri’s throat, having some idea of where this was going.

“I don't have to skate the next few days, I want to feel you” Yuuri punctuated his request with a roll of his hips into Victor as he slid a leg over to grip his thighs.

“Mmm, I think that can be arranged… But Yuuri, I thought you didn’t like to bottom?” Victor asked as he started to kiss his way down Yuuri’s throat and rolled over on top of him.

“Mmm, I don’t know, never wanted to try it before with another person.” Yuuri gasped as Victor bit down on his collar bone. “But I think I’m in good hands with you” Yuuri moaned.

“Oh solnyshko, you are in such good hands. I’ll make sure you feel so good. Just how a world record breaker should feel.” Victor swallowed the moans coming from his fiancé as he started to trail his hands downward. The mere thought of Yuuri wanting to be on the receiving end had him harder than he could remember. 

All through the day Yuuri had been a little clingy, making sure to rub up on Victor and subtly scent him.  Yuuri seemed intent on making sure everyone knew who had stolen Victor from the world and just who it was who got him back on the ice for his come back for the rest of this season. Victor wasn’t complaining at all about the affection and any higher thought went to the wayside as soon as his fingers found Yuuri’s drenched entrance.

Yuuri gasped and arched up into Victor’s touch as he slid the first finger in. 

“Too much?” Victor asked as he licked up Yuuri’s neck towards his ear.

“Not enough…. feels so good Victor…. More” Yuuri panted. He raised his hips and started to thrust onto Victor’s finger before he felt another at his entrance. As Victor sank in both fingers and started to scissor him open, Yuuri saw stars when he hit his prostate.

“There, oh god right there” Yuuri moaned, clenching around Victor’s fingers, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, biting his neck

“Seems like I’ve found the right spot. Relax and it will feel so much better. I can’t wait to be inside you Yuuri.” Victor worked in a third finger, massaging the bundle of nerves and gently opening his fiancé farther. “You’re so wet for me, you smell so good solnyshko” Victor sighed kissing Yuuri full on the mouth. It was a messy clash of tongue and teeth but erotic, Yuuri sucking on Victor’s tongue before pushing him back slightly.

“Victor, need you… inside…” Yuuri moaned with a tilt of his hips.

“Your wish is my command my love” Victor replied as he reposistioned them both. Yuuri on his back with his legs over Victor’s shoulders. He aligned himself with Yuuri’s entrance and leaned over to kiss him long and deep as he pushed inside.

Yuuri gasped at being stretched so far, none of his toys being quite this large or hot. The heat of Victor was what really stole Yuuri’s breath, nothing had ever felt as good as that hot, thick, pliable rod of flesh filling him up like he never knew he needed. 

“Victor… more… deeper… please….” Yuuri had tears coming down the corners of his eyes, nothing in his life felt this good. Never before had he ever felt this right.

“Yuuri… solnyshko... yes… you feel so good around me” Victor panted as he thrusted deeper, heeding the needy whimpers of his beloved.

Victor thrust harder, reaching deeper than Yuuri had ever felt before. Yuuri felt fuller than he had ever known was possible and he wanted more. He locked his legs around Victor’s hips and thrust back onto him with fervor. He gasped into Victor’s neck when he hit a particularly deep spot inside that made his whole body tense up in white hot pleasure.

“Victor… I’m so close, don’t stop” Yuuri moaned, his toes curling and his fingers gripping Victor’s shoulders almost painfully.

“Just let go Yuuri, I’m right here with you” Victor breathed into his ear.

A few moments later both were caught off guard by their orgasims, timed just right they came one after the other with horse cries of each other’s name. With one last thrust, Victor’s knot popped and bound them together, neither realizing until he tried to roll off Yuuri.

“Victor, did you… did you just knot me?” Yuuri asked after he had come back to his sense enough to feel just how much more full he was with Victor’s still hard cock locked in his body.

“I think so? I didn’t mean to… I’m not sure what to do now actually.” Victor looked sheepish, clearly not used to going off that hard. Every movement sending waves of pleasure through both, making it hard to concentrate on their predicament 

“Um… do you normally knot your partner... when you top?” Yuuri asked. He was panting from over stimulation and was trying to remember anything about how to get out of this situation.

“No, not unless I was in a rut with someone in a similar state. But we’re both on suppressants right?” Victor asked as he tried to roll them onto their sides, looking for a more comfortable position while they waited for his knot to loosen enough to slide out. Moving turned out to be an exercise in willpower, both trying to not to jostle the other too much. Or start humping like rabbits without knowing for how long they might be stuck like this.

“Yeah… I feel like I’ve read about this, knotting outside of breeding that is. I think it can happen if the alpha is really pent up and hasn’t been on top for a while, or if they go into a faux rut.” Yuuri rubbed his face as he tried to remember his secondary biology classes in university. Victor’s breathing, which moved the still hard cock inside him was not helping him remember anything.

“‘Faux rut?’ What’s that?” Victor asked as he stretched for their phones on the bedside table, intent on looking up reasons he knotted. He gasped as he finally grabbed the devices and was panting from the extreme effort it took to move even the short distance.

“Its when an alpha is subjected to lots of contact with their mate, either because of some trauma or because of separation for a long period of time. Usually it takes a lot to send a alpha into a rut though, and we haven't been out of each others company since you came to Japan in the spring.” Yuuri took his own phone and started to research ways to get the knot to go down so they could have some dinner at the very least. He was exhausted after all the interviews not to mention the skate, and while it felt amazing having Victor lodged deep inside of him, Yuuri was just plain tired.

“You have been pretty physical the past couple of days, and you were scenting me all day today. Maybe that set me off? Some kind of reaction to you seeming like you were unsure about me staying around? It says here that when an omega is constantly rubbing on their alpha, the alpha can go into a faux rut and the omega can get a faux heat, even on suppressants.” Victor showed Yuuri the article he found from a study on triggering faux mating periods between mated pairs.

“Huh, I guess I was feeling a little possessive, I think I wanted to make sure everyone knew who got to be with you. If the world is going to hate me for taking you away, then at least they should see how happy I make you.” Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck, breathing in the stronger than normal scent that was present from Victor. He smelled of winter and cherry blossoms which made Yuuri smile when he thought about how Victor brought a snow storm with him when he arrived in Hasetsu all those months ago.

  
  


“Mmm, very happy. Very hard right now, but very happy.” Victor punctuated this with a roll of his hips that had Yuuri gasping and dropping his phone.

“I think I remember reading somewhere that the quickest way to get a knot to go down is to cum until you can’t anymore. Wanna try?” Yuuri asked, a wicked gleam in his eye as he took the phone from Victor’s hand and started to grind down.

“Let’s see if that’s true, for science and all” Victor grinned and started to move.

_ end flashback _

“Wait, so you're saying that's when you started taking it? But the Grand Prix was like almost a year ago, no way was that’s when this happened. You wouldn't be able to skate in the Olympics at all if you were that preggers!” Phichit gestured to the mound of baby that had been starting to show in the last couple of weeks.

“Well no that's not when this happened, that's when the betting started” Yuuri blushed as he explained, hand resting in his protruding tummy.

“‘Betting?’ For what, sex? Spill dude! What are the rules?! Can I play?!” Phichit bounced in place.

“What?! No you can't play with us! Besides it's not like I can play anytime soon…” Yuuri patted his stomach.

“Ew, no not with you and Victor. I meant I want the rules! My Twitter followers will love it!” Phichit grinned wide as he brought up his note app to document the rules of this new lewd game.

“No Phichit, not right now. I'm getting hungry can you get me a snack?” Yuuri gave Phichit his best puppy dog eyes not only hoping his friend would drop this embarrassing line of questioning, but also genuinely wanting something to eat.

Phichit stared at his friend hard, watching the blush turn darker before breaking out into a smile.

“Sure my dude, what do you both want?” Phichit asked as he rose from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

Yuuri grinned at his best friend, glad for the reprieve of questioning and thought about what sounded good. So far, he had not experienced any of the more extreme side effects of pregnancy. He had flat out skipped morning sickness and his food cravings weren’t really out of the ordinary for him.

“Maybe some yogurt and chips? Strawberry yogurt and just the plan chips please.” Yuuri settled himself more comfortably on the overstuffed couch while Phichit got their snacks. “Oh and some ice water?”

“Coming right up mama! But after, I still want the rules to your sex game. Maybe I’ll try it with someone!” Phichit laughed as he busied himself with getting their snacks and drinks.

“Fine, after I get something in me. Shut up Phichit I know how that sounds” Yuuri sighed and covered his face with his hands as he listened to the guffaws coming from his kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to use the timing appropriate reference to them being engaged during the flash back instead of the married terms used in the first chapter because that's how they would have referred to each other at the time of the Final.


End file.
